La única Solucion
by Hana Masuku
Summary: Ambos sabían lo que pasaría, Antonio no tenía escrúpulos, no sabían porque o como, pero todo había terminado, y de la peor manera, amenos que...  *ArgentinaxChile*


Bueno aquí el primer fic que subo xDU espero les guste, este lo idee un día que estábamos roleando a Chile y Argentina con una amiga :B! va dedicado a nuestra querida BBF Frany por ser el Toño mas adorable -Inserte corazones-

**Nota:** Latin Hetaliay Hetalia APH no me pertenece ni los personajes D:Uu … solo la historia

**Advertencias**: Drama, MUCHO oc de parte de España, muerte de un personaje :/

* * *

><p><strong>La única solución.<strong>

Llovía, eran las diez, el cielo de la noche de septiembre en la cordillera no podía estar más negro, acompañado de unas cuantas nubes grises que lograban iluminar por fugases segundos el negro cielo de ese día, no sabía porque o como habían llegado a esa situación, hasta este límite. Es decir, era una guerra, ellos debían pelear por su libertad… pero después de tantos años bajo el dominio de España y mas los últimos, habían descuidado mucho su salud, la de ambos, era el momento de la verdad. Manuel otra vez estaba gravemente herido a causa de la guerra de la independencia, Martín ya no sabía qué estrategia usar para librarse del maldito español que los seguía como su sombra, siempre se había aprovechado de ellos, jamás los vio como sus "hijos" pero esto llegaba demasiado lejos, nadie aguanta tantos maltratos, tanto martirio… aun recordaba con claridad el día en el que se reveló contra Antonio, el siempre alegre español que con astucia y sonrisa se aprovechaba de ellos, ahora había cambiado la expresión de sus grandes y profundos ojos verdes, estaban obscuros, carecían de alma, no alcanzó a ver un vestigio de lo que antes fuese su alegre padre, casi sintió que se encogía cuando Antonio, con su mano extendida hacia la puerta, le pidió con un grito que se marchase de allí "¡Vete! Que a partir de ahora ya no eres mi hijo ¡Joder! No tendré piedad contigo Martín." Y en sus actos siguientes y la fuerza con la que contraatacó pudo ver la cruel realidad en las palabras del español, el no mentía.

Era tan injusto el mundo, como por sus caprichosos deseos de libertad, ahora se veían envueltos por españoles que los superaban en número, la culpa lo mataba, no solo perdería contra los españoles, y su orgulloso ego se vería mancillado, sino que estaba su hermano en el medio, Manuel confiaba en el, como pudo hacerle esto, siempre buscó protegerlo contra todo mal y con solo verlo su corazón se abría y dejaba salir sinfín de grandiosos halagos para alguien que no era el mismo, no sabía qué hacer, el encontrar soluciones estaba carcomiéndole el cerebro, quemando cada una de sus neuronas al punto que sentía que su cabeza estallaría, de pronto desvió la mirada hacia abajo, a sus piernas, el chileno, que con mucho esfuerzo había convencido para que descansara, dormía tranquilamente en sus piernas, era tan doloroso ver sus heridas y saber que él había sido el responsable de gran parte de ellas, algunas directas, otras indirectamente como él decía, por no haberlo podido proteger. Tocaron las once y aun no encontraba solución. Pasaron treinta minutos y al ver dos armas sobre la vieja mesa de madera una idea surcó su mente, rápidamente la descartó al darse cuenta de lo estúpido que sería enfrentarse a un ejército entero solo con dos armas, luego… otra idea… ¿Y si…? al momento se estremeció tratando rápidamente de apartarla y pensar claramente, con solo pensarlo un nudo en su garganta le impedía respirar, solo mantuvo fija la mirada en esos fríos objetos de metal hasta notar que no era el único que los veía, su hermano también lo hacía, y tal vez desde antes que el

-Che, Manu… ¿Qué pensas? - Titubeó al preguntar, tal vez porque no quería saber la respuesta, el menor, que desvió la mirada un tanto dudoso de responder, había despertado hace rato, y el no querer separarse del cálido regazo del argentino le obligó a no moverse y permanecer quiero simulando dormir, él también sabía las pocas esperanzas que tenían, solo que a diferencia del argentino, el cual era terco y obstinado, había entendido que no tenían la mas mínima posibilidad de salir, una lagrima escapó de sus ojos ensombrecidos al ver las armas sobre la mesa ¿Sería posible que esa sea su última salida? No quiso afirmarlo, el no tenía el valor de su hermano, pero sabía que no había solución, trató de conciliar el sueño nuevamente pero ya tarde, el argentino lo notó, Martín pudo verlo.

Ambos habían mirado las armas, ambos compartían el pensamiento, Manuel no tuvo que responder, ambos entendieron el mensaje. Pasaron diez minutos en los que quedaron en silencio, Martín ya no pensaba en estrategias inútiles, ya no quedaba más por hacer, era terminar con el dolor ahora… o esperar hasta que los encontrara el infierno rojo que mancillado con su sangre los perseguía en sus propias tierras buscando destruirlos, someterlos, entendieron ambos en ese momento lo que significaba la ambición de las personas, como por oro vendes a tus hijos, como por dinero eres capaz de atroces actos de traición, como desaparece una alegre y sincera sonrisa para convertirse en una torcida y casi irreconocible capaz de destruir todo a su paso, ambos estaban seguros que conocían a España como nadie lo conocía, conocían ese lado obscuro siniestro y ambicioso, conocían los ojos sin alma que más que una verde pradera se convertían en una obscura selva plagada de fieras salvajes dispuestos a comer su carne sin la mas mínima pisca de piedad, no había salida…

-Martín… -susurró un apenas audible chile, con la voz quebrada, su hermano lo notó y se giró a verlo

-…recuerdas… cuando conocimos a papá… -el argentino afirmó con un movimiento de la cabeza, el chileno prosiguió - …me acuerdo que… nosotros peleábamos todo el tiempo… por tierras, por comida… por estupideces… pero nos queríamos. Cuando llegó España y tuvimos un padre, nos enseñó lo que era ser hermanos… pero nosotros ya lo sabíamos… -Sonrío fríamente al decirlo, su hermano imitó la acción pero con su sonrisa menos marcada y decidió continuar él

-…si, nos lo enseñó cuando tuvimos que unirnos para pelear contra él, cuando nos enseñó lo que era un verdadero enemigo, cuando entendimos que el mundo no era como se lo cuentan a los chicos, cuando conocimos un enemigo de verdad. - Martín sintió que se desasía de un gran peso, siempre quiso negar eso, que España a fin de cuentas era su padre y de quien aprendieron lo que era la hermandad y el amor entre hermanos, luego de su charla, una de las ultimas que tendrían, el argentino tomó decisión y apartó el cuerpo herido del chileno con cuidado para ponerse de pie, había llegado la hora, era una decisión ya tomada por ambos, se acercó a la mesa y tomo una, reviso el cañón, estaba cargada, tomo la otra y también lo estaba, miro al chileno e hiso la seña de que ambas funcionaban, Manuel, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas se puso de pie con la ayuda de un mosquete sin balas a modo de bastón, se acercó al argentino y este al verlo cerca esbozó una sonrisa triste entregándole una de las armas. Colocados frente a frente, el chileno contra la pared y el argentino dándole la espalda a la puerta de la cabaña en donde se encontraban escondidos del peligro del exterior, se miraban fijamente, ambos con el frio del arma apoyada en su cien, ambos con esa sonrisa liberadora que ya no tenía razón de ser, solo se miraron, faltaba un minuto para que sea media noche, con dos metros que separaban a ambos y ya listos el argentino bajó su arma, cosa que hiso al chileno imitar su acción y verlo, ahora acercársele, parecía decidido, estando a solo centímetros se inclinó hacia el y le susurró -Antes de irme, quiero que me des un último beso… -Con las lagrimas contenidas el chileno acepto, aflojando el agarre de su arma pero sin soltarla para abrasarse así del cuello del argentino y fundirse en un beso lleno de nostalgia y dolor, ambos querían llorar, mas se contuvieron y dejaron que el beso los llevara a un mundo diferente, uno donde no existía la mas mínima noción de lo que significara la palabra muerte.

Abrazando la cintura del chileno con las manos y sin soltar el arma el argentino sentía por última vez ese cuerpo tan amado y del que ahora se despedía, lentamente soltó sus labios, no quería, pero sabía que el beso no podía durar para siempre, trayendo a la realidad al chileno y lenta y dolorosamente separándose de este nuevamente, regresando a los lugares acordados ambos respiraron profundamente y colocaron de nuevo el arma en sus cabezas, el argentino comenzó la cuenta que tenía que llegar a tres y luego finalizar para siempre, ambos cerraron los ojos, ninguno soportaría ver al otro morir, se amaban demasiado, acordaron no abrirlos al momento del final.

-Uno… -Recuerdos invadieron a ambos, la voz de Martín sonaba ronca, en cualquier momento se rompería, el chileno apretó fuertemente sus parpados y el agarre del arma

-Dos… -Ambos sintieron un escalofrió, el momento del final se acercaba, estaban a un segundo de morir, de terminar con el sufrimiento y descansar en paz eterna, se librarían del dolor

-Tre-….-Su voz se vio interrumpida por un ensordecedor ruido de bala, el chileno, alarmado, quiso abrir los ojos para ver si su hermano había sido lo suficientemente cobarde para matarse antes que él, estaba por darle el maldito grito de su vida, ya no pudo contener sus lagrimas que aun en sus ojos cerrados podrían salir sin problemas, lentamente abrió los ojos para encontrar frente a él al mismo argentino, con la mano tiesa, el no había disparado, mas de su boca salía un hilo rojo, y en su pecho se podía ver una mancha del mismo tono hacerse cada vez más grande, detrás del argentino se podía ver una sombra la cual sigilosamente se había escabullido para poder dar el golpe de gracia, el argentino le sonrió al chileno, en su mirada aun había un poco de vida, sus ojos brillaron por última vez y su boca se elevó en una sonrisa, la mas sincera de la noche, no sabía porque, pero el argentino se sentía aliviado de terminar al fin con su sufrimiento, se sintió egoísta al ver al chileno aun con vida y llorando desesperado sin quitarle la vista de encima ¿Manu por qué lloras? ¿Es que acaso no te alegras por mi? Tenía ganas de preguntar, mas no tenía la fuerza, sus ojos se obscurecieron y dejó caer su mano al costado de su cuerpo, el alma se salió del agarre de sus dedos sin fuerza y cayó al piso, sus rodillas que ya no aguantaban su peso chocaron contra el piso, y posteriormente sucumbió, pudo sentir el resto de él sobre el frío piso, de sus ojos pudo salir una lagrima contenida antes de que estos perdieran brillo y se volvieran opacos, como la muerte, dio un último respiro, pensó en su hermano al cual amaba y se despidió del mundo.

Por otro lado, el chileno en shock veía como la sombra que había matado a su hermano ahora se acercaba a él, este sin tiempo a reaccionar apartó el arma de su cabeza, sus ojos estaban nublados del llanto descargado al ver al argentino morir, esa sonrisa le llegó a lo más profundo y sentía que su cuerpo moría, estaba acribillado por el dolor, maldito, como pudo, abandonarlo así no era propio de él, pero pronto comprendió que eso era nada más y nada menos que el egoísmo que sufría, como era posible que Martín pueda descansar en paz antes que él, su hermano, siempre un paso adelante.

Sus lagrimas no dejaron de caer, ni cuando pudo sentir el arma ajena en su frente, ni cuando pudo reconocer a la sombra, ni cuando esta le sonrió y le dijo que todo estaría bien, no es cierto España… no es cierto papá, deja de mentirme, nada estará bien, el único que puede decirme eso es mi hermano, y tu acabas de matarlo, por una vez en tu vida no me mientas. Finalmente puso sentir el frio sabor metálico de su sangre en la boca después del estruendoso ruido que ocasiono el arma del español contra su frente, estaba aturdido, aun así se inclinó hacia atrás chocando contra la pared, deslizándose lentamente por ella y así terminando en el piso, sentado, en el mismo lugar donde antes su hermano acariciaba su cabello para que se durmiera, ya no sentía esas carisias, no las sentiría nunca más, ni el amor de su hermano, ni la contención y seguridad que sentía al recibir sus carisias, sus abrazos ni sus besos, ya no los sentiría mas, lentamente también sonrío al saber que la muerte no era tan mala como todos la hacían parecer, por eso Martín también sonrío, esa sensación de libertad era inigualable, mas se lamentó enormemente no poder haber llegado a la muerte como ambos deseaban, al mismo tiempo y con su propia mano, esa persona controlaba todos sus movimientos, no les dejaría elegir ni siquiera la forma en la que morirían, al igual que el otro sus ojos perdieron el brillo y quedaron mirando un punto fijo en la habitación mientras perdía toda conciencia de esta vida y viajaba a otra donde su hermano lo esperaba con la sonrisa tan alegre que amaba.

Era una decisión ya tomada, nadie puede traicionarlo de esa manera sin salir ileso, menos sus hijos, sus amados hijos los cuales quería por una u otra cosa, aunque era cierto que su ambición los había alejado, no dejaba de sentir esa enfermiza sensación de poder al poseerlos, los necesitaba, ¡Eran suyos! Y como decidió el día en el que Martín le declaró la guerra…

-Si no son míos, no serán de nadie. Solo yo puedo decidir cómo viven, y como mueren…

Murmuró frente a los cadáveres de lo que alguna vez fueron sus hijos, dirigía su mirada de uno al otro, sus cuerpos ya no se movían, sus corazones se habían detenido, se sintió satisfecho, acababa de demostrar que nadie podía con él, con el jefe, un insano sentimiento lo inundó al reaccionar y entrar en cuenta de lo que había hecho, de lo que su afán de poder había ocasionado… soltó un desgarrador grito y se abrazó a sí mismo, acababa de matar a sus hijos, a sus propios hijos.

* * *

><p>¿Review? :3 ... aunque no tengas cuenta déjame uno,<p>

si lo leíste y te gustó, si quieres amenazarme de muerte,

igual los aceptaré D:


End file.
